Fortune Favors the Brave
by NanaMun
Summary: it wasn't hard to win over everyone. But it was a struggle winning him.


**Author's Notes: **This started out as a reader's request. I used it as a writing exercise, but it got out of hand and became 10,000 words of story. This was random and unplanned. Nevertheless, I hope you guys enjoy it.

**Disclaimer: **_While this story contains less explicit relations and words than my usual, it's still NC-17 due to the sexual relationship. It's slash, duh, so no keep the bigotry to yourself if you're looking to spare._

_Oh, and there is some slight nerdom._

**_\/_**

**Fortune Favors the Brave**

_Emmett's POV_

I was always told I was a champion, a boy with courage and too much wiles to sit put and do what the other normal boys did. I'd been praised, boasted about and on more than one occasion had been shown around like a trophy.

It never really bothered me until I saw _him_. He had walked into the school, turning heads, getting sneers and dreamy sighs. I had been sure that this was what I wanted, to be the star, to be the athlete, to be number one. But after that day, all I wanted was his attention, time and love.

I wasn't honest with myself then. I just thought he was an interesting kid. He marched to his own drum, paid no mind to the taunts and he really had all the right in the world. He was smart, reserved and _filthy_ rich. He didn't need to make friends in this nobody town, he already had some –rich ones I bet –in other countries. I heard the rumors. He lived in Italy for five years, France for two, but most recently he came from the UK. He was more cultured than us, and knew much more than any normal Fork's resident could comprehend without making their heads explode. From word of mouth –Mrs. Stanley's to be exact –His father was some renowned scientist I never heard of and his mother was a fashion designer. They were _loaded_, but if that were true –which I had already doubted –why was he here?

I always had everyone's attention. It was natural. I'm a likable guy. I never tried, but I had been told there was a natural allure about me since I was a toddler. I made the mothers swoon and the fathers chuckle when I was invited over to birthday parties and after-game meet-ups at _Charlie's Pizza_. The charm evolved, but the attention was always the same. There wasn't anyone that could say negative about me with substantial reason. I like people, I find bullying hurtful and immature and I could never disrespect a girl after being raised by a woman like my mother. There was no reason to be one of _those_ jocks. And coupled with my alleged charm and physical capabilities, it wasn't hard to win over everyone.

But it was a struggle winning him.

I loved the challenge. It didn't mean he was valuable for his lack of interest, but it sure did make him more of a mystery. I attempted interactions many times. It should have been easy. Not only was he in 4 of my classes, but he never sat more than a few chairs away. I could have easily traipsed over to the old, unused pencil sharpener drilled to the wall and attempted to sharpen any random pencil I nicked from the teacher's desk so I can attempt a conversation, but there was no way I could over the loud ass thing. Not to mention, most students carried mechanical pencils anyway. It would be suspicious. So in short, I was too chicken shit.

I did try at lunch, but the obvious obstacle was that he ate alone the first few weeks he came to the school. He had a great talent of isolating himself off from everyone else. And I _did_ have a whole gaggle of friends to play catch up with at lunch. It seemed even in this small town, there was always a lot going on and the more people you talk to, the more you want to remain up-to-date with them. It was only polite. So I would sit there every lunch period, throwing a quick glance whenever I could between news about what to expect from math class from those that had the bad luck of taking the class in the morning and warnings of being cautious around Tyler when Lauren came up, seeing how he couldn't get over the break-up yet. I'd nod and comment occasionally, but I'd think of my next move to get his eye.

There had been chances before and after school, the brief time between practices and Key Club where I'd catch him located under the massive tree on the outskirts of the yard behind campus with a book in lap and school bag at his side. I could never see what he was reading, but I was always eager to find out. Was he a sci-fi guy? Did he like autobiographies or did he have a heart for the sentimental? I knew girls would talk about such books like _My Sister's Keeper_ or _The Time Traveler's Wife_, gushing about heartbreak and love. I could only ever remember reading _The Giver_ in eighth grade Lit. Class.

So I'd try other tactics instead. Lure _him_ in. During free time in our classes, when we were supposed to be working on algorithms, discussing war tactics and talking about mitosis, I'd pull out a book I'd thought looked interesting from _TIME top 100 novels_ list. This resulted with me reading more books in one year than I had ever read in my lifetime. I had went through _1984, The Handmaid's Tale, Lord of the Flies, The Heart of Darkness, Their Eyes Were Watching God,_ and about a few others that interested me far less. I had to admit, the reading was more enjoyable than I imagined, though after realizing the tactic wouldn't work, I continued to read in the privacy of my home –a lot of the guys were getting suspicious about my time with books and I wasn't sure I could explain it while sounding sane, so I kept it to myself –and tried another approach.

During our down times in class, I'd see him whip out his iPhone, tilt it against the back of someone else's seat and enjoy whatever he was watching while simultaneously working on his homework. I became overly curious about what he could be so enraptured in. What could be making him smile or snort? Had anyone seen this? The same guy they thought had no friends, was too cool to associate with, that they admired _and_ disliked from afar had been laughing at something? That he had laughed _period_? He never cracked a smile any other time. What could be so interesting and funny? I'd walk by, surreptitiously peering at the tiny screen as I strolled over to Bella or Angela asking for help on equations I already knew, or literary terms I had already become familiar with after extensive time reading those damned novels.

I got lucky enough after about the dozenth time. He had just pulled out his iPhone and loaded the video. Before I had only ever before caught clips of people running and talking. It was never enough for me to figure out, but now I caught the odd display of what looked like an animated depiction of clouds and lightening with some box flying down as if through a wormhole. Finally words spun to the screen and I was able to make out…

_Doctor Who?_

What the hell? I had heard about the program, but wasn't it an ancient show? I remembered my mom mention watching it when she was growing up. So he was into old shows?

I had kept up my act, walking pass Edward, only to stop and ask for permission to go to the restroom. It was the only guise I had at the moment. I trailed the halls of the campus instead, pulling out my phone and googling the show.

Ah, it was brought back after a 20 year hiatus? The actors had to be old. Spending too much time frozen around the corner of the classroom with a damn phone in my hand, I read through the Wikipedia information, trying to understand just what exactly attracted him to the show. Was it smart and clever? Apparently it made him laugh, so it had some comedic aspect to it right? He appeared to like it a lot. Maybe I could spark conversation about it with him. After concluding that I'd need to do some research, I let myself back into class, with a sense of purpose. I passed by him, glancing at the screen with determination. There was a scene with a character holding a cell phone. Okay, so far, I know that he watches the newer series. It couldn't be so bad.

It took about a month to go through the show. Sixty something episodes of time traveling and shenanigans and I was hooked. I had never been much for sci-fi shows. I thought it took too much self-involvement and I had always associated the genre with nerds, though I had never honestly admitted it to anyone. That would have been a bit inappropriate. I started the show with much trepidation, but soon I had fitted it in after practice and before dinner, followed by my choice of whatever book I grabbed in the library that week before calling it a night.

When I was finally complete, I was ready for our first interaction. But as luck would have it, I was met with another obstacle. He was as he had been since the first time I'd seen him pull out his iPhone –engaged in the show. And I just couldn't bring myself to bother him.

**\/**

A whole entire school year passed. By the start of summer, there were rumors that he had left the country for the break. No one even knew where he lived, let alone spoke to him, though I had realized that over time he had become partial to Bella. They sat right next to each other in two of our shared classes junior year. I'd see them occasionally exchange a word and I couldn't help the jealousy that would flare in my gut. What was it about her that had his attention? Was it the big doughy eyes and kind smile? Or maybe he liked her? She was cute and nice, I guess.

I didn't like the idea of it.

I had become less enthused about football and anything else sports related. Since I was 14, I had always been the little league coach for the toddlers of Forks over the summers. It was fun seeing the excitement and eagerness in such small tikes. It reminded me of when I was little and dad used to shout encouraging words from the stands. It was the best thing having him lift me onto his shoulders when I won a game or get the classic inspiring, "We lose, so we can become better." Speeches when I didn't do as well. Naturally it was something I passed on to the kids when they played. I could only hope with the same support they'd do as well as I in high school.

The summer before senior year had been different. I usually enjoyed these breaks. No classes, no homework. I could work with kids and give them some pointers while all my other free time went to helping dad at the local bar. I still was too young to man the drinks, but I wiped down counters and gave the local fries and peanuts to the patrons whenever the waitresses were busy. Me and I dad had used those weeks conversing about anything in relation to sports. How the next season would look, where school would fit in, who did I see myself playing for in college? It had been fun, exciting, gave me something to look forward to.

Now it was a drag.

I still found some joy in working with the kids, but at the end of the day, the last thing I wanted to think about were scholarships and where I'd play after high school. I recreated all those books I read, the lives those fictional characters lead, the way they thought. There was so much more to just being the best or popular in sports. I felt like the Doctor, travelling to different times and places, meeting new friends, growing attachments, seeing people die and leave, knowing there were more adventures that awaited me. I had become grown to love reading. Thought I had never likened to calling myself an introvert –I wasn't quiet and never had much alone time –I was an "up and at 'em!" guy like my father so proudly exclaimed.

But over the span of the summer, I realized that while I may have been an "up and at 'em" person, there was also much else to me that I never explored before.

And one was that I found myself attracted to the very same boy I had been trying to win over.

A part of me missed what I knew so little of him.

**\/**

Three months of dreaming of burnt sienna hair, green eyes, and flushed cheeks. Three months of wondering what that meant. Three months piecing together why I never found myself attracted to girls. Three months of realizing I had been making excuses for why I never had a girlfriend. Three months of knowing it was him I wanted. The first person to catch my eye, the first person who I couldn't attract to me, the first person I found myself drawn to.

"Edward Cullen." Mrs. Lange, our new Literature professor droned out. I saw his palm rise up half-heartedly while his head was resting in the other. He appeared bored, scribbling something in his notebook. I sat a row behind his and a few seats over. I had the best view from here. And what a view it was. His hair had grown out into a mess of thick locks. His skin had a more golden glow, meaning he must have spent his summer somewhere tropic or at least less cloudy. His body appeared more fit too, though I couldn't have been sure, seeing as I never paid attention to his body before. I knew I had been looking too long when I felt everyone's eyes on me.

"Emmett McCarty." At least this time Mrs. Lange sounded human, though obviously agitated. She must have been saying my name the entire time. I felt a brief panic take over me, when I raised my eyes to his. He was watching me. His brows were drawn down in confusion, though a slight smirk had lifted at the corner of his mouth. He could be amused at my lack of response to my own name, if he knew what my name was, that is.

"Present." I spoke up, not removing my gaze from his. That earned a few laughs from my teammates. They probably thought I was being my usual witty self, so at least that meant they didn't notice my slip-up. I was beginning to feel like a tool. All this time I had been trying to win his attention and all it took was me being a complete space cadet and he noticed me?

_Real slick, Emmett._

Finally, feeling like a spaz, I looked away, pretending to suddenly have an interest in the teacher's review of the syllabus.

And now that I had his attention, I was too scared to keep it. I didn't know what to do with myself.

**\/**

Though there had been whispers about Edward the entire time he attended Forks High, nothing had been of significant evidence than that wet, September morning. I had arrived on campus to the buzz of the _blond on the motorcycle_.

"Do you think he's gay?"

"Oh, God! I hope he isn't?"

"Who is that blonde?"

"I heard he is over 20!"

"Could that be Edward's boyfriend? Did you see the rainbow sticker on the bike?"

_Boyfriend?_

I felt the world spinning from under me. He couldn't be, not when I _just _–

I didn't know what to think, what to do.

So I asked myself…

What would Atticus Finch do?

What would Dumbledore do?

What would the Doctor do?

Damnit, what would Jesus do?

I broadened my shoulders, when one name came to mind. I wanted the truth and I was going to get it.

"Bella!" I had spotted her outside our Literature class, talking to Angela. She smiled that usual warm smile, waving me over.

"How are you, Em?" She asked genuinely, "Everything good?"

"Yeah." I breezed by with the answer. I had no intentions to be rude, but I was on a mission, "Hey, I found a book left in class yesterday. I assumed it was Edward's since it was by his desk. I thought maybe I could give it to you, seeing how you two are dating and all-" I shrugged, digging into my bag. I was well aware they weren't dating. It would have been school headlines. I pulled out the only book I had, _To Kill a Mockingbird_ and I wasn't done with it yet. But at this point, I had to make the literary sacrifice.

By the time I had the book in my hand and out to her, Bella recovered from my comment, "I'm not dating Edward!" She stammered, a rosy blush on her cheeks.

"Oh." I feigned confusion, then embarrassment, "Sorry, I thought since you spoke to him and all-"

"No!" She waved her hand, but then appeared embarrassed herself, "Not that I wouldn't-I mean, I'm not his type."

I frowned, "I don't see why not. You're a nice girl."

"I mean, I'm not his _type_." Her cheeks were ablaze now, but I couldn't really sympathize with her embarrassment. God, he _was_ gay. And that could only mean one thing;

He was taken.

**\/**

The next few hours flew by. I was in a bit of a fog, unable to comprehend the news of Edward with some blonde on a motorcycle. A part of me was thrilled that he could at least potentially find me appealing or attractive, even if he ignored me, but the other half agonized over him having a boyfriend and acknowledged that was _exactly_ why he ignored me.

I knew I had already been losing interest in keeping up appearances with friends and family over the summer, but it had become much more evident in first period that day with Tyler constantly trying to get my attention and Mike asking me what was up. I just…didn't have it in me to pretend I was still the Emmett I was last year. A lot had changed. And he was the reason for it.

My sci-fi likings had expanded to _Star Trek_, seeing how I loved anything in relation to space, and _The X-files_, because I heard from one of those sci-fi forums that there was another show had good alien storylines. I went through books quicker than toilet paper and now I was coming to realize that I may be gay. Over the summer I explored gay porn sites, had fantasies about Edward and thought about more than just his hair, eyes and flushed cheeks. I thought about what it would feel like to kiss him, touch him, and hear him say my name. I had never been so turned on in my entire life. Was this what the guys talked about? Those moments lost in their rooms, thinking about whomever they desired, 'beating off' until they fell asleep from exhaustion? I never understood it, or ever related. And now I know I never really could, because I was thinking about a guy. I wasn't like them anymore, or maybe I never was. I was finding out I liked alone time, I liked books, I liked sci-fi, I liked boys and I wasn't a champion or brave. I wasn't a straight athlete that everyone loved; I was a gay nerd that everyone could potentially hate.

"I think this is yours." I jumped at the melodic voice in my ear and the peppermint scent that overwhelmed my senses.

"Huh?" I looked up, only to meet familiar green eyes.

The fog of the day had lifted momentarily. I was sitting in our Lit class. I must have been staring ahead like a zombie the entire period, because the teacher was now behind her desk, looking over papers as the class mumbled and talked to themselves. Some working on the reading assignment that was dotted on the board, and others using the time to gossip or talk about all things irrelevant to school.

"Here." I could see the familiar cover of my book, resting on my desk, right under his long, thin fingers. From close up, his hands looked delicate and well taken care of. Had he ever done any type of manual labor in his life? He didn't say anything else and neither did I. I was too stunned to. I didn't even remember giving Bella the book before I rushed away after what she told me.

I nodded, taking the book from his hands. This could only mean he saw through my guise. Why else would he bring it to me other than to personally make a point of telling me to mind my business?

And like that, he was already walking back to his chair.

I stared at the book, feeling like a coward. I could have used that moment between us to talk, to say anything. Ask him about the weather or what he thought of our football team. Instead, I didn't open my mouth at all. Not that it mattered, anyway. I sighed, grabbing the book to place it in my bag. There was something stuck between the cover and first page. Placing it back on the desk, I opened the thin cover and looked inside. There, facing me was a matchbook with a black front scrawled with the red words _J. Whit._ What was that, an alias name? And what the hell with the matches? Picking it up, I turned it over in my hand. In small, neat writing I read:

_I'll be there tonight. To get in, say you're with Edward._

_What?_ I gawked at the small matchbook in my hand before lifting my eyes to look over at Edward. There he sat with his iPhone, watching _Doctor Who_ as if nothing happened.

**\/**

Two hours after googling the location, I was standing in the middle of a desolate neighborhood littered only with parked cars and very few individuals hovered in a group smoking and sharing a murmured conversation. The red sign of _**J. Whit**_ was not hard to miss, seeing how it was one of the only buildings in the area with actual functioning streetlamps working in front of it. The place looked dodgy, even if no one appeared threatening. I got a few nods of hello from patrons outside, along with appreciative looks. They must have liked my choice of clothing.

There was a pretty big bouncer outside with arms crossed over his chest, giving his muscles the bulging effect. He was much larger than me and not as friendly looking. I had never been to a bar before, so I was a bit hesitant in what to say. It was too late to turn back, since I have driven so far out of my way to find the place and I _really_ wanted to see Edward and ask him why he invited me in the first place.

"Uh, I'm here to see Edward?" It came out a question, more than a statement.

"You sure about that?" The bouncer asked. Judging by his smirk, he was being a smartass.

"Yes, I'm sure." I was finally able to make up my mind, "I'm with him."

He snorted, "No one is with that kid." He muttered under his breath before gesturing that I was free to go. I gave him an appreciative nod and walked in.

Judging by the outside, I didn't expect what was on the inside. A small dance floor with a few scattering people dancing –_all men . _A bar with shirtless bartenders –_all men._ Guys in corners, intimately talking to one another, some holding hands, others making-out.

Hell, I was in a _gay_ bar.

Edward invited me to a _gay_ bar? But why?

I looked over the heads and spotted him instantly at the far end of the bar. He looked as uninterested as he did at school. A blonde approached him. He was tall with wavy locks and a similar look of indifference on his face. He leaned over to whisper in Edward's ear, a hand at the small of his back and I felt my face burn. They were intimately close exchanging some words before Edward finally threw his head back and laughed. Even when watching _Doctor Who_, I never had seen him laugh like that. Suddenly his body was relaxed and there was a settling smirk on his face as the blonde continued talking. This was _the_ blonde. He was a hot guy, I couldn't deny that. There was an edge to him. He looked gritty with his stubble and shit-kicking boots. He looked _cool._ Edward _had_ a cool guy.

"Hey cutie." A particularly petite dark-haired boy winked at me, "I have never seen you here before."

"Hi." I gulped, watching the cool guy pull Edward in for a close hug.

"What's that you're looking at?" The small raven haired boy followed my gaze, "Oh, Jasper?" He giggled, "Cute right? And already taken, not that I didn't try anyway." The boy shrugged.

"Right." I nodded, turning to get away. I could see a men's bathroom on the far side of the bar. I made a quick get-a-way there. Once inside, I splashed cold water on my face and stared at my reflection in a daze. A year ago from now, I was attending a homecoming party at Mike's. Jessica Stanley was obnoxiously trying to hit on me as I politely turned her down and half of the varsity football team were drinking, playing beer pong and listening to music. Was I any closer a year ago to my true self than I was now? How much had I changed and _why_ did that bring me here of all places?

I guess the only answer I had was waiting outside for me. If this night was going to end with anything, it would be that I finally had my chance to talk to Edward. Pulling myself together, I left the bathroom and retraced my steps back to the bar. I searched for his unusual head of hair, but was unable to spot it. Walking down the line of the bar counter, I noticed his seat was vacant. I felt like a fool for my missed opportunity. I turned on my heels, resting my elbows on the counter, unsure of what to do. I was met with a pair of blue eyes staring knowingly at me. It was the blonde. He was behind the bar, holding a bottle of beer. Did he work here? Without a word, he smirked and cocked his end towards a door at the back of the bar. Was he telling me where Edward was?

I didn't want the risk of another missed opportunity. I walked to the door, pushing it open, only to be met with the smell of rain and old food. I was in an alley.

_Or maybe he just kicked me out._

Before I could fathom as much harsh words against Edward's attractive boyfriend, I started at the sound of a grunt before the sound of a body hitting something solid.

"You lost?" I heard the breathy voice before I saw him. His hair was shoulder length and greasy. There was an uneasy sneer on his face as he stared hungrily at whomever he was holding against the wall, "Someone like you should think before walking around out here by yourself." With the movement of his arm, I could see the glint of a knife pressed against his victim. If what I was seeing was right, this was a stick-up.

"My wallet is in my back pocket. Take whatever you want and leave me alone." The voice was calm and very familiar. I could never forget it, not after hearing it for the first time directed at me only hours ago.

A chill ran through me as I stood in the shadows unseen. I suddenly had urge to _act_. The guy possibly had back-up or maybe even a gun, but at this point, I didn't care. This was _Edward_.

"Hey!" My voice sounded sharp and deep. A growl rumbled in my chest as I took stalking steps toward him, "Do we have a problem here?" The guy's eyes widened. He appeared stunned. I had a better look at him now that I was closer and he was directly in light. His body was trembling and he was sweating something fierce even in the chilly weather. This guy wasn't just robbing Edward, he was desperate.

"You want a wallet, take mine. Just leave him alone." I was still taking slow, cautious steps forward, though I couldn't hide my clenching fist or the way my jaw tightened when he jerked his arm towards Edward. The troublemaker seemed to come to the conclusion that he was no match even with a weapon and scampered off out of the alley and into the night. It was an easy fending off, but I still let out a sigh of relief. If I would have been a second later…

But it didn't matter now. I just needed to know if he was safe, "Are you okay?"

"All this time and it took a situation like this for you to talk to me?" I blinked at his accusative question.

"Excuse me?" Wasn't he supposed to be scared or at least _grateful_ he narrowly escaped being held up.

"And you manage to maintain your manners?" He appeared more exasperated than scared. This was certainly a new side to him.

"I'm sorry, I-"

"Don't worry about it." He pulled himself away from the wall, wiping off any grime on his jacket, "I should be thanking you anyway, even if it's your fault I came out here. I thought you left."

"God, I'm so-"

He dismissed the statement, "I said it was okay, Emmett." His tone was softer.

God, he knew my name!

"Do you feel okay?"

"Yeah, fine." He mumbled, patting his back pocket, "It happens a lot in this neighborhood. It's actually forbidden to leave through this exit for this very reason. Jasper forbade me-"

Oh right, "Your boyfriend?"

I was shocked to hear Edward scoff, "It would do you some good to get the information from the source, Emmett." He said my name again!

"Sorry, I-"

"Enough of that," He cut me off, "Look, meeting here wasn't a mistake, but talking to you here will be. Alec hit on you and 3 other guys checking you out. We won't get any words between us."

I felt a surge of elation that he saw me. But how did he when it seem like he was completely distracted? "You saw me?"

Edward sighed, "Jasper did. I'll tell you more if you give me a ride home. My car's in the shop."

Without a moment's thought, I nodded, "Sure."

**\/**

I didn't know what to say. We had buckled up and I started the engine before pulling out of the spot. By the time we were at the first red light, I had already snuck a few glances at him. Like usual, he appeared completely oblivious to me. I was already on my way to thinking it would be a very silent drive when he spoke up.

"You know, you don't have to look at me the entire time. That's not going to answer any questions you have. Just ask."

Oh.

"Um," I cleared my throat, "Where are you from?"

"Recently, from London, but I was originally born here in the states. Much of my childhood was spent in Chicago and New York City." He said, finally turning to look at me. With a raised eyebrow he asked, "Anything else?"

"Uh, how do you like Forks?" I couldn't bring myself to ask what I _really_ wanted to know. I'd only sound psycho, right?

"Emmett." He chastised, as if reading my mind.

"Okay, okay." I cleared my throat, before starting tentatively, "Is he your boyfriend?"

"No." He answered immediately, "He's my cousin. I live with him in Forks."

"Why did you move here?"

He took in a sharp breath, "Because the last thing I wanted my parents to know was that their _perfect son_ was a fag." I winced at the word. It was a cruel thing to call someone.

"So they don't know?"

He was silent for a while, "No, they don't."

"Are they homophobic?"

"Are your parents homophobic?" He threw back at me, but there was no malice.

"I don't know."

"Most of us truly don't."

Most of-? "What do you mean?"

"Emmett, everyone knows you, but no one_ sees_ you," What was _that_ supposed to mean? "You're so different from what they think you are. You're smart, gentle, kind and yes, you're gay."

"How d-do you-?"

His eyes locked with mine, "I knew the moment I saw you. The way you watched me, it wasn't innocently straight." Well, I thought it was at the time.

"And also," He added, "When you don't watch me, I watch you."

My heart did this weird jumping thing up to my throat, "So you knew?"

"Of course I knew." He let out a small chuckle, "For an entire school year I knew. And I waited."

"But why didn't you say anything?"

"Why didn't you?" He was making this conversation hard for me when he answered my questions with his own.

"I don't understand." I shook my head, finally training my eyes on the road. I didn't want to crash mid-conversation.

"You already had a life before I came here. So what if you found me attractive. It wouldn't have meant _anything_. According to everyone at that school, you're a star athlete, popular amongst your peers and favorable by your teachers. Everyone loves you. You may not want to risk that, right?"

He had a point, but I never thought about denying liking Edward. Ever, "It means something to me." I said honestly.

"Being gay?"

"No," I disagreed, "Liking you."

The rest of the car ride was in silence. I couldn't bring myself to say anything else. Was it fear or bravery this time? I wasn't sure. When Edward finally did speak, it was to direct me to his house. I hadn't been expecting the turn off from the roads onto a make-shift path through a forest. About a mile down, the trees eventually opened up into a clearing, where a rather large house awaited. The drive-way was wide, so I didn't need to pull up, so I parked where I was.

Edward unbuckled his seatbelt slowly as if stalling for something. I waited patiently, watching the flicker of his green eyes from the house back to me. Finally, he spoke, "Do you want to come up?" He asked, suddenly sounding timid.

"Would that be okay with your cousin?" I asked, not sure what the house rules were.

"Stop being such a gentleman, Emmett." He teased before throwing the car door open. I watched him trail down the gravel path to the front of his house before unbuckling and attempting to shut off the engine in the same go. I had a small amount of time to think about our brief conversation.

He didn't have a boyfriend, he knew I liked him and had been watching him. But did he know just how closely? Did he know that I knew _Slaughterhouse Five_ was his favorite book, because I'd seen him read it at least three separate times in class? Or that his favorite Doctor was the 11th one since I'd occasionally catch that dreamy smile whenever he was watching it? Did he know that I knew his favorite drink was Mighty Mango and that he preferred soy milk to regular?

I caught up with him at the door as he opened it, stepping inside as if he owned the place. He was already walking to the back of the house when I was done taking in the wide, open space and impressing house design, "Want something to drink?"

"Yes, please." I answered, shutting the door and trailing behind him. This was not a simple house his uncle owned. This was a damn palace. Twirling my key ring on my finger, I caught up with him. I wasn't surprised to massive fridge door open, hiding all of him. I figured if the rest of the house was extravagant, the kitchen had to be as well. Closing it, he handed me a bottle. It was a Naked drink.

"I like Orange-Mango." I approved, when I took it from him.

"Really?" He asked, "No one seems to drink it here. I have to drive all the way out to Port Angeles just to get the juice."

I had to too. After seeing him with it at lunch every day, I got curious. Now, at home, I had a hidden stash of them in the garage fridge. They actually were pretty good supplements when taken at the right time.

I set my keys on the massive marble island counter, so I could free up my hand to open the bottle. I hadn't noticed just what I did until Edward cocked his head and leaned over the counter to grab my keys. I nearly choked on my juice as I realized my mistake. He fingered the miniature shaped box, leaning in to see the intricate design along the top. His lips quirked up when he ran his thumb along the familiar windows of the model.

"Cute." He said, holding it up for me to see. I gulped loudly, feeling like an ass. There, attached to the keychain and sitting in his hand was the same box I had seen the day I was attempting to figure out what show Edward enjoyed watching on his iPhone, so very tiny from the original. I thought it was cute when I saw it, but most of all, I bought it because it reminded me of him.

"Um, it was on sale on Amazon." I tried to clarify, "Free shipping." But he was already setting his bottle down, along with the keys, "Really, it's no big deal that I-" He had rounded the island counter before I could finish. Grabbing me by the collar of my shirt he pulled me in to him, pressing his soft lips against mine. I couldn't contain the moan when his tongue, ever so slyly skimmed along my bottom lip.

He pulled away, smiling that same smile he gave his cousin about an hour ago. My body was already on fire from the kiss, but seeing that shine in his eyes set me ablaze, "I think now it's about time you knew me personally than just by what I like, don't you think?"

God, so he did know.

And it didn't seem that he cared. I nodded eagerly before he pulled me to him again. This time I was ready. I had no experience and couldn't tell if I was doing anything right, but followed his lead, eager to please. My legs were trembling from the excitement of finally touching him. All those summer nights in bed wondering if I ever could…

I trailed my hands to his hair, raking the silk-like strands. Damn, it was softer than I thought! Testing its durability, I gave a gentle tug. That earned me a moan. I was doing something right! He pulled away until the tips of our lips were touching. With another brief swipe of his tongue, he whimpered, "More."

But I wasn't sure I could continue doing the right stuff, "I haven't done this before."

"Don't worry," His breath was a pepperminty pant against my lips, "You know what I like." He laughed, leaning in to kiss me again. This time the contact was a bit more rough and needy. If there was a meter measuring the moment, I'm sure it would have spiked. I was starting to feel my body respond while his hands roamed my arms while mine locked in his hair, tugging his head back hard enough to pull away, so I could pepper his ivory throat in kisses. It was something I dreamed of doing for the entire month of July.

"Mmm," And he was liking this as much as I was too! "God, fuck! I thought about this for too long." I grunted in response, unable to think correctly. He smelled so good, he tasted decadent and his vocal responses- Man, I didn't even have the patience in me to ask before I acted.

With one quick swipe of my arms over the counter, I knocked my keys and our bottles of juice aside before lifting him up on it. I needed better access to his throat and the sliver of skin his deep v-neck offered.

"Em!" He squeaked in surprise. He was shortening my name!

His arms were thrown around my neck as I lowered my lips along his collarbone and chest, sparing no exposed flesh. It was his turn to fist my curls, holding me against his body, "You feel so good." Did I? Really? "Please, kiss me." I obeyed, kissing my way back to his heart shaped mouth. I guess I was getting better. Edward was writhing against my body, making it very difficult to function properly and keep up with him. Needing to find some sort of control, I wrapped my arms around his narrow waist, cupping under him and lifting. Instinctually, he wrapped his legs around my waist, and _God_ it made things worse.

He gasped, briefly pulling away. He could _feel_ it. He could feel _me_.

"Em, bedroom."

He didn't mean-?

"What?" I gasped.

"Take me to my bedroom. Upstairs."

"Edward, I've never-"

He placed a kiss on my nose, "I know." His hips jerked into mine, "Please. My room." I really couldn't deny his request, even if I was unsure.

He was light, so carrying him wasn't a problem. It was kissing him –or attempting not to, to be more accurate. I was able to finally find his room after some bumping around blindly walking while kissing.

Finally, when we made it, I strode the length to his bed and gently placed him on the big mattress. I wanted to take the moment to break away and deal with whatever was going to happen with a leveled head, but he was having none of it. As soon as he was settled, he pulled me on top, kissing me roughly. I really tried, I did, but he felt so good under me, winding his hips up to meet mine. I had never felt this before, never understood what the guys talked about when it came to kissing or touching. It never occurred to me to be _eager_ about sex and I was never bothered enough to try it just to appease my friends. It made me happy that I hadn't kissed anyone before Edward, but this was seriously something I was missing out on.

We broke away to gulp down some air. Both of us were out of breath and dazed, so it took a while before either of us spoke, "I wanted you for some time, Emmett." I had been resting my head on his chest when he spoke. Lazily, my strained my neck to look at him, "I've thought about kissing you since I first came to the school."

Really? That long? How did I not know this, "I never knew," That was a lame response. One that made him chuckle.

"Yeah, I know." I used my arms to lift off of his body. Now that the conversation was a bit more serious, I could voice my concerns about being in his room like this, "But you do like me." It was almost as if he was asking for confirmation.

"Of course I do!" I belted out, "I mean, all the effort it took to figure things out about you-"

"When you could've asked." He added.

"I know _that_, but," I shrugged, "I never had to work for something to come to me. It was always there, friends, family and the attention. I know it sounds ridiculous but people have always liked me."

"I know. And I can see why." He sat up, pushing me over so that he was straddling me, "You've had my attention since the first time I laid eyes on you." He had to be kidding. It felt like all I ever did was work for his attention. As if knowing what I was thinking, he laughed, "But I couldn't make it easy for you, of course."

"Of course." I responded getting a chaste kiss from him. He wiggled his lower body against me, working his arms down, until he got to my jeans. I watched fascinated as he began to unbutton the clasp and lower the zipper. That's when I had the sudden urge to act again. As much as I wanted this, I couldn't let him do it if we hadn't had time to talk this out.

My hand shot out, grabbing his wrist, "Edward, wait." He stopped immediately, a look of confusion marring his features, "We barely know each other. We can't do this." I licked my lips, preparing for the confession, "And I haven't had sex before. I mean, with a girl…or a g-guy." His expression softened as it sunk in.

"I don't know you. Right," He nodded, but didn't move, "I don't know that when you're nervous, you bite your bottom lip or that you prefer history to math or that your favorite novel so far is _To Kill a Mocking Bird_ or that you regard woman with chivalrous respect. And I _really_ know nothing about how all of your _friends_ never ask you about your life or talk to you candidly, or for that matter you enjoy conversation with them as much as you let off you do." He said without a breath of hesitation or thought, "Emmett, I watched you too. For an entire year. Hearing people talk about who you are is one thing, but seeing you interact and react, it was something entirely different. I don't think you notice how little you reserve yourself, because you believe no one is ever looking close enough."

I didn't know what to say. I was completely flabbergasted. How could he figure that much without me seeing or knowing? Did he do recon work as I did or was it just simpler for him since I was a little more transparent?

"I want you, because I want _you_." He whispered against my lips, "Not the idea of you. I'm not mistaken. I want Emmett McCarty, the polite novice bookwork, not Emmett McCarty, the hot stud football player. Though, I wouldn't mind that Emmett for a rainy day." He chuckled huskily. Instantly, I felt myself twitch in my jeans. He kissed me again, but this time, it was gentle and slow.

"I want you too." I admitted, "I think I always have, just didn't know it until you left for the summer."

"You know where I went?"

I shook my head, "No." I panted.

"To a sports camp in Florida." He admitted shyly, "I never was into the idea of playing, but seeing you on the field was something else. So I decided-"

I didn't let him finish. We were a mess of limbs, half worn clothes and moans. I wasn't aware of how much time passed, but when we finally surfaced from our lust haze, we were naked and beyond the turning point. I couldn't focus, not with our naked bodies pressed together, when at the right angle and pace, my eyes would roll to the back of my head. That was bliss. But Edward promised it could only get better. We was off me before I could protest padding over to his closet. Looking over his shoulder, he winked before disappearing behind the wide, wooden door. When he finally reappeared, it was with a long link of foiled squares and a clear plastic bottle. He tossed it aside on the bed before climbing back up on top of me. The condoms and what I assumed was lube lay by my head, a foreboding cloud hovering over them.

"Edward-" I started, but he was already silencing me in a kiss.

"When you finally asked Bella about me, I knew you'd be ready to talk, but when you told me you liked and how that mattered, I couldn't wait another day. I know it's selfish, but I want you now."

"What if I'm not-" I really couldn't speak when he kissed me.

"That's not what matters. I want to feel you."

"But have you done this-" I held his shoulders before he could think of kissing me again. This was serious, "Edward, have you done this before, because I haven't."

His shoulders slumped and before he answered, I knew. I felt my gut drop. I had no right to be upset, since I wasn't sure if we should have been doing this in the first place, but knowing he had been with someone else did something to me, something I couldn't describe, "In London." He finally answered, "He was my first. That was when I knew I couldn't hide it from myself anymore." As if sensing my distress, he gently removed my hand from his shoulder before pressing his warm lips to my forehead, nose then lips, "I didn't pine for him for over a year if that's what you're worried about, Emmett."

"I'm not." I denied. He didn't call me on it, just merely smiled and kissed me. Once again, we lost track of time, holding onto each other. My fingers found refuge in his hair, grasping and tugging the locks until his neck arched and I licked trails along the column of his neck, sucking his Adam's apple with a hunger I never known before. Moaning, Edward pulled away only to retrieve the bottle by my head.

"Do you want to prep me?" I hesitated only for a second and he noticed, "I can show you." He grinned. I couldn't speak even if I tried, so I just gulped and nodded. Sitting up on his knees, he hovered over me. I had a spectacular view of his nude body. The ivory skin, the taut muscles and the trail of hair leading to _it ._I felt my mouth water and heart stutter. He popped the cap of the bottle open, pouring into one hand before closing and tossing it aside. Leaning his weight to one palm by my head, Edward widened his stance, arching his back and bowing his head to give me fluttery kisses up my neck. I couldn't see what he was doing, but I undeniably heard the moan against my throat when his first finger slipped in.

"Are you okay?" I had only ever seen boys fingering themselves in porn. With their heads thrown back and their legs bowed, they made it look real good, but if there was one thing I knew about porn, it was never always honest. There were things to consider in real life and that meant making sure Edward was alright.

"God, I'm so good." Edward groaned, "I just need to get myself ready for you. I need you, Em" My body heard him more clearly than my ears and it let him know when I involuntarily bucked up against him. He paused briefly, only to shift and gasp louder.

He added another finger.

"F-fuck." He panted and began rocking into his fingers. I couldn't take it anymore. I angled my head up, kissing whatever exposed skin I could, "God, I can't wait for you." He whimpered. He picked up pace, whining and writhing, lowering his forehead onto my shoulder. His pants weren't helping me any. I thought about what I could do to benefit the process. Didn't the other partner usually touch their lovers or…._suck them?_ Could I do that?

"I'm almost ready, baby." Edward whined.

"O-okay." He sounded so sexy calling me baby, but I had no idea what to respond with. Eddie? Honey? "Anything you want me to do?"

"Condom." He panted. I was right on it. I reach my hand out, grabbing the line of foil before tearing one square off. Edward took that time to lean back and grab some more lube, "Do you know how to put it on?" I shook my head.

"I know the technicalities, but I never tried."

He gingerly took the condom, opening the wrapper with nimble fingers. I was surprised he was able to do it so easily with traces of the lubricant on him still. He took the balloon looking material out and with one hand, held me. I had to bite back a moan. This was the first time he had ever touched it. With expertise and ease, he rolled the rubber down while keeping the extra space in the tip. When he was done, he climbed over my thighs once again with the lube bottle.

"Give me your hand." I held it out, palm up as he squirted a decent amount of the warm goo into my palm, "Touch yourself, and get ready." He watched as I obeyed, lowering my hands to my hardness, feeling the odd sensation of the slippery rubber separating my hand from my body.

"Oh!" I fisted myself, stroking slowly to cover the entire length. It didn't feel as good as direct contact, but with him watching with lidded eyes, a feather could have set me off. When I was sure I did the job, I nodded and prepared for the ultimate task. Edward didn't hesitate, giving me that same gentle kiss before leveling his hips over me. I held myself and waited as he inched his way down.

A warm heat slowly engulfed me. Inch by inch in the slowest torture I had ever known. My thighs quivered from the exertion to keep still and my eyes watered. I had to bite my tongue from belting out as I waited and waited and waited and finally I felt his thighs meet my hips.

"Oh God, babe!" I finally released.

Well, at least now I had a bedroom name for him.

"Em, you feel so good." He cooed and my hips jerked ever so slightly, lifting us a quarter of an inch off the bed. Edward took the signal and followed, lifting his hips slightly only to hover and slide back down.

I lost my ability to speak.

Slowly but surely, he found a rhythm and slowly but surely, I was coming closer to losing the ability to hold on. I wasn't going to last at all. He was suffocatingly tight. It was the heat, the movements, the spasms I felt from within him. And coupled with his flush skin, and whimpering, I wasn't fit to last. Had it only been a minute? He was riding me at a steady pace, open palms resting on my chest with his head thrown back. My hands shot out to hold his hips steady for a moment. I couldn't hold on.

"I'm going to-"

"Its fine, baby." He encouraged, "That's what I want." He worked his hips up and once again took me in his heat.

"What about you?" I made a show of moving my fingers near his bobbing member. It had gone untouched the entire time. Edward took my hand in his, kissing my knuckles and shaking his head, "Don't worry." Without warning, he picked up speed. A groan reverberated in my throat, before deepening into a growl. I was a goner in less than 2 seconds flat. Toes curled and eyes to the back of my bed, I exploded inside the condom.

I only had a few seconds to recover, before Edward was lifting himself off of my thighs and resting his head on my heaving chest.

"How was it?" He asked after I caught my breath.

"I-" I started, but stopped. I wanted it to be perfect and I wasn't sure if waiting a while would have made it so. I was a virgin –well not anymore –and I wouldn't have lasted long either way, "I wish you could have-" I tried to explain, but only got a low chuckle in reply.

"Always the gentleman." He said softly. My body trembled when he placed a gentle kiss against my chest.

"What about you?"

"I'm fine."

"No." I disagreed, "I was terrible and you couldn't even-"

"It's nothing to worry about, Emmett. It's not important now. We can make sure I come next time."

This was really happening? He wanted me to stick around even after a disaster like that? "There's going to be a next time?"

He moved away from my chest, his head perched on his palm, "Do you want there to be?"

"Yes." I answered immediately, only hesitating when I thought about how exactly I wanted it, "And um, I would like for it to be me who…receives,"

Edward frowned, "You don't have to Emmett. It's okay if you're not ready."

I carefully assessed what I was getting into. Staring at those glowing green eyes and tussled hair, I thought about finally being able to enjoy the things he liked _with_ him, rather than from afar. I thought about the possibility of having him to talk to even when there was no one else. While I'm sure I would never be the school champion anymore, I was still able to do what many boys couldn't do and I guess I really did have an "Up and at 'em" attitude.

I reached a hand up, cupping his flushed cheek, "I am ready." I replied with certainty, "Right now." I grabbed the chain of condoms, "Trust me."

**\/**

The sun was peaking in, yet we still haven't slept. Rolling over, I winced when I felt the sting from the abrupt movement.

"You okay?" the arm that was around my waist tightened.

"I'm fine." And I really did feel okay. The slight discomfort was just a small price to pay for the ecstasy I had witnessed on Edward's face hours before. To be honest, I didn't like it at first. It was an odd and new feeling and only when I had relaxed and let his touches and encouraging words guide me, did I experience the pleasure, especially when he had me at the right angle and hit a hidden spot I didn't even know existed inside the male body.

He was silent for a moment, rubbing circles along my abdomen with his thumb, then he spoke again, "Are you going to tell your parents?" I shook my head, "It doesn't bother you that they could hate you or-?"

"It does." I answered, "But at the same time it doesn't. I care what they think, but not enough to be different from what I am now." I sighed, leaning against his chest. It felt good and yet so different being held by him, "Seeing my dad proud of me has always kept me doing the things I did. I was brave and good for him, never myself. I always thought that what he liked was what _I_ liked. I never thought I could actually enjoy reading a book until I picked one up, so I'm not going to change back for him or anyone else.

"I don't mind being gay or a nerd or a wimp."

"Who says you're a wimp?" Edward asked, incredulous.

"I had the entire junior year to speak to you and I never did. I always made up these excuses, just because I was afraid that someone as interesting and cultured as you wouldn't be interested in someone who lived their entire life being the special boy of a nobody town."

"I think you're pretty damn brave. And special." I felt his lips pucker at the base of my neck, "You saved me from that mugger behind the bar, you tried new things even with the risk of being alienated from your friends and most of all you gave yourself to me when you didn't have to." Well, when he put it that way…

We lay there, staring at the rays of light peaking in from his big, windows. When I was almost certain he was asleep, I asked aloud the last question that was on my mind, "Why hasn't anyone figured out who you are?" There was so much to know about Edward, so much I _still _didn't know and I had been too busy spying on him to ask.

"Because I don't want them to," He answered silently, "Only you."

"And why do you think no one knows who I am?" Could he have the answer for that?

"Because they never tried to." His voice trailed off as he finally drifted to sleep, "But I will."

**_\/_**

**AN: Hope you enjoyed. Just some random fluff.**

** I'm still working on my summer one-shots. Expect the 1st placed story and it's runner up within the next few weeks.**


End file.
